Watch Black Cat Episodes (Eng Sub) / Page 2
'Black Cat (Anime/Manga) Episodes - Eng Sub - Page 2 (From Ep13 to Ep24)' '<-- Page 1 From Ep1 to Ep12 ' ' ' Genre:' Action, adventure, comedy, science fiction' 'Episode #No. - Episode Title - Original air date' - To Watch (the Episode with Eng Sub) Click the Title of the Episode Episode #13 - "The Love Cat / A L♥ve Cat" - January 19, 2006 As punishment for his selfish actions, Durham is executed by Creed after insulting Train. This event leads Charden to question if he should continue being a member of the Apostles, wondering what Kyoko thinks of Durham's death. Both didn't like him, but think killing him is going to far; they leave the Apostles of the Star. Resuming her normal life, Kyoko hears about "Heart Day", deciding to make a chocolate sweet for Train. In the meantime, Creed has learned of their defection and decides to let Doctor Kanzaki do as he pleases with the matter; Leon suggests the Doctor use Kyoko as a test subject for the nanotech "Lucifer" bullets. Kyoko tracks Train down and attempts to giv him her gift, but another Sweeper bumps into her and ruins it. Angered, she tries burning him, but is stopped by Eve and Train. Doctor soon arrives and fires the nanotach bullet at Kyoko, but Train takes it instead. Episode #14 - "The Kitty Cat / A Chibi Cat" - January 26, 2006 The nanotech bullet has changed Train into a young boy; making his ability to use his gun diminish greatly. Eve and Train meet Tim, Layla, Mika and other orphans, and they help them fend off a group of gangsters; Leon used to look out for them, but abandoned them in favor of the Apostles of the Star. Train's past, where his parents were killed by an assassin who raised him, is explained. Episode #15 - "The Distant Cat / A Distant Cat" The condition of Chronos wanes as Creed reveals its existence and the corrupt nature to the world while he seeks media attention. The Numbers grow restless, and Sephiria moves in to seek answers from, and even to kill, Train. However, Sephiria is interrupted as Charden interferes and combats both; he is defeated and realizes he must choose a new path in life. Afterwards, Sephiria gives Train an orichalcum bullet to use later. Episode #16 - "The Cat and the Lizard / A Dragon-Hunting Cat"- Feb 2, 2006 Sven looks into a sweeper alliance formed to catch Creed. Train and Eve go after a lost pet lizard, Flora. However, when they question the locals about Flora, they freak out and run for their lives. Deciding to check the sewers, the discover that Flora is actually full grown Tyrannosaurus, but Train and his friends manage to subdue it. Due to the destruction Flora caused, Train bumbs into the Sweeper Alliance and learns of Creed's location—a small island in the Adonia Sea called Kraken—from the alliance, and heads out alone. Episode #17 - "The Napping Cat / A Dozing Cat" - February 9, 2006 Train meets a woman named Saki while crossing a mountain on his way to Creed. Saki looks identical to Saya, and she lives a mysterious existence, protecting a baby prince from his enemies. Train helps her, and then he wakes up in the road with his friends there. It was all a dream, and he remembers that Saya is the reason he is the way he is now. Episode #18 - "The Cat Deploys / A Sailing Cat" - February 16, 2006 The sweeper alliance gathers at a port before heading to Creed's island. It turns out the leader of the alliance is really Number X, Lin Shao Lee, and that Chronos has hired them to act as decoys. Dr. Kanzaki releases nano/Tao beasts on the city, and the sweepers defeat them. They and Chronos decide to work together and fight against Creed. Episode #19 - "The Sprinting Cat / A Scampering Cat" - Feb 23, 2006 The sweepers and the Chronos Numbers attack Creed's Island. Train meets Creed and fights him. In the meantime, Eve runs into Leon and makes him promise to leave the Apostles of the Star should she defeat him (as his friends still need him); she succeeds in winning. Episode #20 - "The Cat's Showdown / A Confronting Cat" - Mar 2, 2006 Sephiria orders Train to dispatch Creed, but Train declines, wishing only to apprehend him as a sweeper. During their battle, Train, with help from Saya's spirit, fires an orichalcum bullet into Creed's fully awakened Imagine Blade, shattering the weapon and defeating Creed. Eve disables the nanomachines within Creed, who leaves with Echidna Parass. The heroes win the battle, but it appears some of the Numbers and Apostles have betrayed them. Episode #21 - "The Drowning Cat / A Drowning Cat" - Mar 9, 2006 Mason, along with a few traitorous Numbers and Apostles, has formed the Zero Numbers. They have a plot that involves taking Eve to Eden, a giant experimental machine. They kidnap Eve by placing a device on her that removes her personality and makes her an unemotional weapon. Episode #22 - "The Cat Bares Claws / A Claw-Sharpening Cat"- Mar 16, 2006 Mason merges Eve with the machine Eden. Eden then creates a nanomachine rain that consumes people. While Rinslet finds Eve's creator Tearju Lunatique, Train gets the assistance of the remaining Numbers and the sweeper alliance, and everyone heads off to stop Eden. Episode #23 - "The Cat's Paradise / A Cat in Paradise" - Mar 23, 2006 Eden uses the consumed people to go to a more powerful, second stage. After Leon, Kyoko and Charden encounter and join them, the heroes trap Eden by luring her into a canyon using Sven and fireworks as bait. A battle ensues with the Zero Numbers while Train and Sven attempt to enter Eden to save Eve. Episode #24 (Final) - "The Carefree Cat / A Wayward Cat"- Mar 30, 2006 Train and Sven successfully enter Eden and fight their way through their defenses, but they meet Mason. Creed shows up to fight Mason while Train and Sven go to save Eve, but Train meets Zagine's ghost due to Eden tampering with his past memories. After some talking Train severs the link between Eve and Eden and everyone returns to their lives. Rinslet is with Jenos as Sven and Eve drive off looking for Train, who disappeared after the battle; they are confident in that he will join them again eventually. In the end, Train walks into the streets thinking of Saya, with a smile on his face. = <-- Page 1 From Ep1 to 12 Ep Category:Browse Category:BlaCk CAt AniMe Wiki Category:Infobox templates Category:List of Black Cat Episodes (Eng Sub) / Page 1-2